


[Podfic of] 19.

by knight_tracer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “I want to meet him, hyung,” Jisung bites his lip, turning over too, so he’s facing Minho. Despite the calming smell of Minho’s room, the sea breeze candle he always uses, Jisung feels agitated. “I know it sounds dumb, but…think about it. A soulmate. Someone I could love for the rest of my life. Think of all the songs I could write. That’s big bucks.”Minho laughs, face cupped in his hands. Without makeup, under the ceiling light, he looks just as tired as he probably feels, but his pretty eyes still crinkle in the same way when he smiles. “Well, if you're so worried about it, why don’t we find out?”Jisung sits up. “How?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] 19.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [19.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142619) by [backdoor (symmetrophobic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/pseuds/backdoor). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins. 
> 
> Additional Warnings for mentions of suicidal thoughts, it's nothing too serious, but worth a mention.
> 
> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used a few youtube videos to get the names as accurate as possible. I do apologise to Hyunjin for definitely getting his name wrong at least 50% of the time.

**Podfic Length:** 3:18:39  
**Download Links:** [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/19..mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/19..m4b)


End file.
